


let's waste time (chasing cars)

by bratainamerica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Oop, Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Stargazing, and college/highschool aus, and hogwarts AUs, anyway... i only accept aus in groupchat fics, basically simon is soft for his boyfriend and markus is Gay, but before cyberlife raid, but that it, i am currently writing an avengers au, i love them, i was watching greys anatomy while writing this, okay so this gay, theyre dorks, this is after stratford tower, uh i love them, when u kill the station guy simons fine so we did that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratainamerica/pseuds/bratainamerica
Summary: in which markus thinks the stars are pretty and thinks simon's even prettier





	let's waste time (chasing cars)

Being in a relationship was weird to Simon, he had never really  _ had  _ someone who cared about him the way Markus did. The soft smiles and constant gentle touches, it was something he had to get used to and he was enjoying it. More than anything, truly. He loved waking up (if you could call exiting stasis waking up) next to Markus, even if Markus was sitting by the desk looking over blueprints. Markus kissed Simon’s hands a lot, it made him blush a bright blue (which Markus always ended up saying was gorgeous). Markus would sit next to Simon after a mission, allowing the blond rest against him while Markus ran fingers through his hair. 

They were in the middle of a war. No matter how much Markus would say they were peaceful, and they were. There had been one human life lost (they couldn’t risk having the station operator calling the police), yet there would be a large loss of android life. That was stressful, especially to Markus who was the deviant leader. He would be the one responsible for the androids lying in the streets, even if he wasn’t the one putting them there.

Maybe Simon was selfish for wishing that Markus wasn’t the one at the head of all this. Maybe he was wrong for wishing someone else stepped up and took the lead. Afterall, Markus was the one the government was going to want dead, and everyone who knew about them (which was most of Jericho, except for the newcomers) knew that Simon wanted anything but that. 

The four of them, Josh, Markus, North, and Simon had been sitting in the captain's quarters. It was discreet, and nearly everyone knew that they were having a meeting. They could be left alone. They could never agree on one plan, and Markus was getting fed up.

“I still think we shouldn't have reached out to them. We were too calm. Humans only respond to one thing, violence.” Simon watched as Josh visibly stiffened. “They need to know we won’t be reasoned with.”

“That’s not true and you know that humans listen to peace too,” Josh responded, North scoffed loudly, it was silent for a second, the silence suffocating, so Simon broke it.

“We need to focus on public opinion. If the public opinion is up, then we’re good, but if it’s down then…” He trailed off and Josh nodded completing the sentence for him.

“We’re dead.” Simon looked down, avoiding both North and Josh’s looks. “Simon’s right.” Simon was grateful that for once his words weren’t falling on deaf ears. “The only way to keep them from hating us is dialogue, they won’t be happy we’re killing them.”

“They’re slaughtering us like animals!” North yelled, “Markus tell him!”

Josh began bickering over North, the two going back and forth about whether or not be violent. Simon stayed quiet in between the two, what would he say, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do either. 

“Enough!” Markus snapped, he held a hand up signifying for the two to stay quiet. “We can not act like this. We can't bicker and fight over being violent or peaceful. We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, I have a plan.” The three of them listened eagerly as Markus went over the plan. 

Simon didn’t say it, but to him, it sounded like a suicide mission. Break into Cyberlife stores, save hundreds of androids and then get out unscathed? It sounded impossible, Simon loved the idea, loved the thought of freeing hundreds, but there was always the fear of someone getting hurt. 

Simon knew he looked uneasy, but he kept nodding along and agreeing to the plan. The others did too. North and Josh left the room, leaving Simon and Markus alone. “Are you sure what we’re doing is right?” Simon asked, his hands were shaking. Markus (always the one to show affection in touch) placed his hands around Simon’s, pressing a small kiss to Simon’s fingers.

“What do you mean?” Simon let out a shaky sigh, he was anxious, lately thought that seemed like all Simon was. Markus was there, and Markus could calm him down.

“I mean, what if this fails? What if we  _ die,  _ Markus?” Simon looked in Markus’ eyes, he wanted to count all of Markus’ freckles, wanted to kiss his cheeks and lie in his arms. He wanted to be held and loved and be  _ free.  _ “What if this is all a mistake, the protests, the message, what if I lose you?” Simon’s voice broke, and he felt tears well in his eyes (something he didn’t even know he could do), “I can’t lose you.” 

Markus rested his head against Simon’s, they stayed quiet for a second before Markus spoke. “You won’t.” 

“How do you-”

“I just know. Our people deserve freedom, and we, you, me, Josh, North, we can give it to them. We haven’t lost any major lives. As of right now, yes, the public isn’t on our side, and we need to get public opinion up, but we will. We are in the right.” Markus pressed a kissed to Simon’s forehead. “We are alive.” 

The silence was heavy, but it was comforting. A silence that they both enjoyed. The night was young. Their plan didn’t need to be carried out for a couple of hours. Markus stood up, tugging slightly at Simon’s arm. 

“C’mon, come with me.” Simon was confused but kept their hands intertwined as Markus brought them to the roof. There was a piano on one side, a magazine out on the floor, it was being dusted by snow and in the dark moonlight, it looked breathtaking. “Lay down.” 

“Markus it’s snowing.” It was a light dusting, but it was still enough to make Simon freeze. His thermal regulator (and his thermal sensitivity simulator, something that Cyberlife had oh so wonderfully gifted PL600s and PL600s alone) was already damaged but somehow being out there with Markus made the risk of death seem okay.

“It’s light, and androids don’t get cold Si.”

“I do! PL600, remember?” Simon and Markus both let out a small laugh. 

“Lay down, I’ll keep you warm.” Simon laid down next to Markus on the cold snow, a stark (yet beautiful) difference to Markus’ caramel skin. Markus slid his arm around Simon, bringing Simon into his arms and holding him tight. 

“So what’re we doing out here?” 

“Looking at the stars.” Simon turned his head, looking up at the stars and smiling, Markus was right, the stars were gorgeous. “Do you know the constellations?” 

Simon shook his head, “No, do you?” Markus let out an exhale through his nose, but a soft smile was plastered on his face.

“I took care of an old man before this, he was an artist, and had an affinity for the stars, he taught me a lot about them. I guess I learned to love them in my own way.” Simon was in awe. The wistful but content look on Markus’ face had his thirium pump beat faster, had his mind go just a bit haywire. 

“Tell me about them.” 

Markus allowed Simon to rest his head on Markus’ chest, and Simon relaxed listening to the steady beat of Markus’ thirium pump. Markus pointed to one constellation, “That’s the Big Dipper, most people know that one, see how it forms a ladle.” He pointed to another one near it, “and that’s the Little Dipper, it’s the Big Dipper but smaller.” Simon let out a small laugh, and so did Markus, he felt his mind go fuzzy at the vibrations. 

“Anymore?” Simon asked, he tilted his head upwards and kissed Markus’ jaw. 

“That’s Cassiopeia, and over there above the little dipper is Draco, and all the way over there is Polaris. That’s not a constellation, but it is a star. And it’s gorgeous.” Markus paused, tracing a shape on Simon’s torso. “Not as gorgeous as you,” he whispered. 

Simon blushed. Markus caressed Simon’s cheek with his hand. “And that cluster over there is named Simon. After the most beautiful being, I’ve ever seen.” 

Simon leaned up and pressed his lips to Markus’. At that moment, all the bloodshed that was bound to happen, all the revolution, whatever was going to happen was forgotten. They were lost in each other. At that moment it was just Simon, Markus and the light of a million stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all hope you enjoyed! this is my first work for dbh, but it most likely won't be my last, i have an avengers au i'm working on that was spawned after i kept seeing markus using metal as a shield and i went HMMM Captain America??? anyway i'm kinda bsing life rn. but like it's valid. follow my tumblr @/always-abridesmaid


End file.
